


The Search for our Togruta

by AhsokaSkywalker8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Awesome Leia Organa, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Leia Organa, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaSkywalker8/pseuds/AhsokaSkywalker8
Summary: Post Return of the Jedi, Anakin's force ghost thinks he may be on the track of his old padawan learner, and Obi-wan is all for helping track her down, Luke was unaware that his apartment would be central base for yet ANOTHER long lost relative. Join the two force ghosts trying to find their old friend, much to the growing dismay of Anakin's children.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	The Search for our Togruta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies I originally posted this on FanFiction.net, but since I'm uploading my Star Wars works on here I though I should go ahead and post this as well. I hope you all enjoy what my brain created at 3 in the morning, R&R and have a wonderful day!

After the battle of Endor and the fall of the second Death Star the mood of the Rebellion was notably more upbeat. With the fall of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, the rest of the Empire was in disarray, with the Rebellion, led by Leia, was picking off the remaining basses and hold-outs and establishing a new government to the best of their abilities.

Luke was helping where he could, but at the moment he had decided to take a break after his recent trip to Pillio, besides, he had some plans for the future that he wanted to mediate on. So there Luke sat in the kitchen of his small apartment on Chandrila, not far from his sisters much larger place(Leia had offered to help Luke find a bigger place or let him stay with her, but he found satisfaction in his own cozy place), and Han and Chewbacca’s current place, with the ghost of Obi-wan sitting across from him as they were deep in conversation.

“Well, your plans are awfully ambitious to say the least.” Obi-wan leaned back in his chair stroking his beard as he stared intently at Luke.

“I know Ben, but shouldn’t we try something?” Luke’s forearms rested on the table in front of him, “Even if the Jedi order wasn’t perfect, it still gave young force users a safe place to train and learn, and that’s something I feel like those kids could use now more than ever.”

“You have fair points, but it will need to be changed heavily from what it once was if you want it to survive in the long run.”

“Of course, Ben, but I’ve been mediating on it and discussing with Leia, and I believe that we have came up with some great ideas.”

“Be that as it may, it is unlikely that you and Leia will be able to implement all of this on your own.”

As if on cue, after Obi-wans words, the door of Luke’s apartment swung open with a loud bang, followed by a softer bang and an “Oof!” as Luke fell out of his chair in shock. There in the door-way stood the pale blue ghost of one Anakin Skywalker with the biggest grin that Luke had ever seen spread across his face and a holodisk gripped tightly in his hands.

“Obi-wan, you will never believe it, Master! I found her!” Anakin rushed towards the table, placing the paper down in front of Obi-wan as if he had found the answers to resurrection. “It has to be her!”

“Father?” Luke looked at his father, who looked like a child on Life Day morning, “What’s going on? Who did you find?”

Both Obi-wan and Anakin didn’t seem to hear him though as Obi-wan starred at Anakin, “What in the universe are you going on about Anakin?”

Anakin just smiled and pointed towards the projection of some news holographic as he began to read off it, “Dramatic Unknow visitor saves lives, causes significant property Damage as saving civilians from Stormtroopers: Sources say fashionably-attired Togruta may have been using “magic powers” spoke of “useless Master” who taught her how to use an ability called “the force”” Anakin’s smile only grew bigger as he read, to the point where he was practically bouncing, “don’t you see Master? I’m the “useless Master”!”

“Well, I will hardly argue with that Anakin, but we still cannot be sure.” Though Luke could have sworn he saw a twinkle in the old man’s eyes.

Anakin continues, ““incredible power… jumped out of flaming wreckage…”, Oh! And see this old man! “Witnesses to the impossible rescue confirm that a discarded robe was the only thing left at the scene”!”

Luke could have sworn that Ben’s eyes looked like they were beginning to water as he nodded, “Yes, that sounds like it’s our girl alright.”

Anakin pumped his hand in the air as he laughed, “That’s our girl! I knew I didn’t kill her!”

“You what?”

“I’m so proud of her! Obi-wan, look at this picture of her, it’s just a blur, I can’t even make her out!”

At this point Luke watched a tear roll down the old master’s face in shock as Obi-wan smiled. “We raised a great kid Anakin.”

“We sure did, old man” Anakin smiled at Obi-wan as Luke finally found it in him to stand up and try getting his attention again.

“Father, what is going on? Who did you find?” Anakin and Obi-wan shared a look before Anakin addressed his son.

“I found someone who I have been meaning to check in on. She’s basically like my first child in a way” Anakin’s hand went to scratching the back of his head as Luke starred at him in shock, his mouth falling open and eyes going wide.

“I suppose I should have checked up on her before this,” Obi-wan sighed, but a small grin stayed on her face, “besides, if she is your daughter, I suppose that makes me her grandfather”

Luke’s mind was racing, another sister? How many siblings did he have? How had this person never been mentioned? She had to be adopted or something right, he means, if she was a Togruta, then she couldn’t be related to him, right?

The only other thing Luke made out from the conversation from the two force ghosts was something about the girl covering up her force signature and having to track her down the old fashion way.

Leia had no idea what she expected to see when she decided to visit her brother’s apartment, maybe a force ghost, or a new half repaired droid, or perhaps a random force user he had happened to come across. What Leia did not expect to see when she entered her twin’s place was him slumped over his kitchen table sobbing into his arms. Of course, her first reaction was to race over to her brother to see what was wrong.

“Luke, Luke look at me.” Leia pet her brother’s hair, much as her mother had down to her when she had been upset as a child. Slowly the man lifts his head to look at his sister, his face red and puffy, Leia moved her hands to cradle his face and wipe away tears, “What happened Luke? What’s wrong?”

Luke let out another sob, “There’s another one. We have another sibling Leia!”

“What?” Leia was more confused than ever as Luke leaned over to sob into her shoulder. As she rubbed his back, she let out a sigh. Leia was so done with this family.

It had been a couple months since the original incident in Luke’s kitchen, and much to Luke’s dismay, Obi-wan and his father had decided to set up base in his living area. A hologram sat in the middle of which with several news articles about a mysterious Togruta woman either saving people or being spotted close to an Empire base before it mysteriously exploded or something like that. There were even a few old archive pictures of a young Togruta girl (which had caused relief for Luke when he had noticed that she did not appear to be part human), and her name displayed on top of it, Ahsoka Tano.

Luke stood in his kitchen with a glass of blue milk as he watched the two force ghosts discuss a recent article about some Storm Troopers that had gone missing from a slave outpost in the middle of day, the only thing left behind being a familiar white cloak and no trace of any of the slaves. His father seemed particularly proud of this heist. Though Obi-wan seemed concerned that they could not pin-point exactly when this had occurred.

“She’s probably moved on since this,” Obi-wan sighed as he stroked his beard, “this doesn’t put us any closer to tracking her down than before.”

“Still, I need to give her a pat on the back for this one.” Anakin said with a satisfied smile.

Luke cleared his throat to catch the two’s attention, “It’s not like it isn’t great seeing you both so often, but why bother with all this?” Luke gestured to the large hologram, Obi-wans expression stayed neutral, though Luke noticed his Father’s mouth turn down slightly as his eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, if she doesn’t want to be found, then I don’t think she will let you at this rate. Besides, there are other issues we must take care.”

While Anakin continued to frown at his sun, Obi-wan’s lips turned upwards into a satisfied smirk, “Aye, but young Luke, I believe that this may be a way to help us better achieve one of your goals. Do you still wish to reconstruct a Jedi order, as we once talked of?”

“I mean, yeah, I do. But I don’t think I understand how one force user will make that big of an impact.”

Anakin snorted at his response, “She’s not just some force user.”

Obi-wan placed his hand on his old padawan’s shoulder, “While that may also be the case Anakin, that is not all I was talking about, Luke, I would like you to look at these with me.” Obi-wan pulled up some other documents on the hologram. Luke’s eyes widened.

“Are these Imperial reports?”

Obi-wan nodded, “Indeed, your father was able to give me the codes to access these, we were able to pass on important documents to your sister, but these were of special interest to us. Can you tell me why that is Luke?”

Luke leaned closer to the hologram as he scanned through the details. “They seem to all be about young children who disappeared, but why would the Empire be so interested in that?” Luke looked up, Obi-wan was smiling approvingly at the boy, while his father looked as serious as Luke had ever seen him.

“Those were children that the Darth Sidious took specific interest in.” Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, Sidious was always interested in forming his own army of force sensitives, as I remember” Obi-wan stroked his beard as Luke’s eyebrows shot up.

“So, are you saying that Ahsoka is the one that took all these children?”

“I never wanted to get my hopes up after our last run in. And I dreaded the Emperor going after her, but I’ve had my suspicions since I started receiving these reports.”

“But that’s huge! If there are so many force sensitives, shouldn’t we be able to find them?”

“I wish it were that simple, young Luke, but, even after your father finally fulfilled the prophesy,” Luke did not miss the look Obi-wan shot Anakin’s way, “the force is still balancing itself out, making it hard to locating anyone you are not familiar with.”

They all stood in silence for a moment, before Luke felt the presence of his sister as she knocked at the door.

“You can come in Leia” Luke called as the door opened, and Leia came in holding a holo-pad and Han following closely behind her. Luke had noticed that they were spending much more time together, he wondered passively if he should ask why they did not invite him to join them more. He was starting to feel left out.

“Luke, I need to discuss your last mission report with you, and perhaps recommend you to some grammar course. I mean, I know that you were a farm boy or whatever, but this is making me look bad at this point.” Leia looked up from the holo-pad when she felt Han tense up behind her, her gaze became icy when she saw the ghost of her father. “Obi-wan, good to see you.” She turned towards the other pale-blue being who nodded towards her.

“I’m sorry Leia, we were just in the middle of something.” Leia turned her gaze towards Luke.

“Yes, well before you wreck another neighborhood, please correct the forms for the last one you nearly destroyed.” Leia forcibly shoved the holo-pad at him.

Luke gently accepted, he knew his sister had not really forgiven their father, and he really couldn’t blame her, all things considered.

As Luke started going through his files trying to correct them, he could feel Han’s sympathetic gaze. Leia also just so happened to see the hologram that was taking up much of Luke’s living room, which gave her pause.

“What’s going on here?”

“We believe that we may have leads to an old friend, little Leia.” Obi-wan answered following her gaze.

“Your friend is Ahsoka Tano?”

“You know her?” Anakin spoke up for the first time since his daughter had entered the room, his mouth slightly opened.

Leia gave him a hesitant look before answering, “Yeah, she’s a general in the Rebellion. She served as an informative for years before I was even introduced to the cause. My father told me once that she was one of the founding members. I don’t believe I’ve ever met her in person, but she has to send all reports to me periodically.”

“Wait, you knew where a force user was this whole time and never told me?” Luke dropped the holo-pad on his table as he addressed his sister.

Leia just scoffed, “I know where more than one is, but you never bothered to ask, I never even knew you were trying to find them.”

“Y-yeah, well, still.”

Han put his hand on Luke’s shoulder, “You are not going to win this one buddy, just give up.” Luke’s shoulders slumped

“Wait, so do you know where she is?” Anakin looked at his daughter, a spark of hope in his eyes.

“Of course, I do, but why should I tell you?” Leia spat.

“Leia, I know you may never believe me when I tell you I’m sorry for what I did as Darth Vader, but please. This is for more than me, do this for your brother, this may be his best chance to form a safe place for force users, like the two of you.” The look on Anakin’s face was so soft and sincere that Leia was caught off guard.

She turned to her brother who was looking down, “is that true Luke?”, Luke just nodded in response. Leia let out a sigh, “Fine, she sent in a report a couple days ago that she was heading to Coruscant, she should still be there.”

“Well, that is rather fitting of a place.” Obi-wan stated with a smile.

“It sure is.” Anakin returned his smile as they started to fade.

“Hey, hold on!” Luke shouted, but it was too late as the two men had disappeared.

Leia and Han shared a look and Han smiled, “To the Falcon then, kid?”

“Wait, you two want to go too?” Luke asked quizzically.

“I’ve always been curious about General Tano.” Leia shrugged.

“And I am not missing this show.” Han smiled, “Plus, I figured we would need a fast ship to catch up with two force ghosts.”

Luke smiled at his friends, man he loved these guys, “Alright, off we go then.”

And like that they were all off to meet this mysterious Ahsoka Tano.

Coruscant was a far cry from anything that Luke was used too. Before they had even landed, he could not find a single spot on the crowded planet that was not covered by tall towers and gray buildings. As the Millennium Falcon circled the planet, Luke started to sense two familiar force signatures along with another strong force signature, that was strangely familiar, but at the same time, so different.

“They are there.” Luke leaned over Han’s shoulder in the cockpit and pointed to an area next too what looked to be the ruins of a temple.

“You sure kid?”

“I can feel them too.” Leia leaned over Han’s other shoulder and squinting at the area the force signatures.

“All right then, here we go.” Han sighed before parking the Falcon at a nearby bay.

Before the Falcon was even properly docked, Luke was running out the door, shortly followed by Leia, much to Han’s frustration. Sometimes he wondered how he didn’t figure out they were siblings sooner.

Luke ran full tilt towards the ruins in the middle of the city, with his sister hot on his trail as they reached the ruins, only to halt outside the crumpled building, Leia pulling up next to him.

“They are in there?” Leia asked, pointing at the pile of building materials with no discernable entrance.

“It would appear so.” Luke answers as he looked around the building, eventually going to the alley where he found what he was looking for. There lay four storm troopers, who Luke was unsure if they were dead or merely passed out, as he did not stop to check. He reached a part in the wall that he quickly reached out and pulled off a sheet of metal, opening up a small passage.

“Do you think that’s how she got in?” Leia asked.

“It would appear so,” Luke said, turning to his sister with a smile, “regretting wearing that dress yet?” Luke gestured towards the nice dress that the princess was adorned in.

“Don’t be ridiculous Luke, it’s just an outfit.”

Luke gave a fake gasp of indignation, “Leia! So scandalous”

Leia was quick to swat her brother on the back of the head, “Are you done being an idiot, or do you want to see if these troopers are really still alive?”

“Fair enough, come on.”

Leia crawled into the tunnel ahead of Luke as Luke entered after, making sure to place the metal once again so it covered the entrance. The tunnel itself was not too long and before long they came to what seemed to be the ruins of a hallway. From there they continued to follow the force signatures.

“So, what exactly do you know about this Ahsoka person?” Luke asked quietly.

Leia shrugged, “Not a lot, basically what my father told me about her and what I have heard from other members who have worked with her. She’s always made an effort to keep her personal life as secret as possible. Apparently, she used to be apart of the Jedi order before the Jedi were all massacred. My father always said that she was a trusted friend during the clone wars and was to be trusted as a part of the Rebellion.” Leia turned her gaze to Luke, “what did you find out while you were trying to find her?”

“We believe that she may have been behind the disappearance of some force sensitive children.” Luke felt Leia’s concern rolling off her, “don’t worry, it’s not like that from what I know. The emperor had his eyes on them, so she probably saved them from whatever he wanted to do with them.”

“Well that’s good, I guess.” Leia gently placed her hand on Luke’s shoulder stopping him, “Luke, I know my father said I could trust General Tano, but still, we don’t know what’s going on here.”

“I know, stay on our guard.” Leia nodded, withdrawing her blaster as Luke unclipped his lightsaber and held it at ready as they approached the door where the force signatures was coming from.

As they reached the door, they were caught off guard as they heard a familiar voice shouting from inside, they sounded near tears.

“Stop pretending like you can’t hear me! I said I was sorry! Please Ahsoka, I know I’m absolute poodoo, but at least you can acknowledge me!”

Leia and Luke exchanged a look at the sound of their father’s voice before Luke nudged the door open quietly and they slipped in. The giant room looked like it had once been a grand library, but know it lay in disarray with shelves on their sides and piles of ashes and torn pages scattered everywhere.

“Please Ahsoka!” Their father’s voice cried from further in, they followed his voice till they found Obi-wans spirit standing by one of the aisles, looking very amused. He turned his head as he noticed the twins, and Luke could have sworn that he was holding back laughter as he gestured to the area the commotion was coming from. Luke and Leia slowly made their way towards the aisle, first noticing the pale glow of Anakin, before seeing the creature that he was standing over. Luke noticed that the grown Togruta looked much different from the pictures of her younger self, even if he couldn’t see her fully. He also took note of the familiar white cloak and pale green winged creature near her, which had appeared in many of the reports. The Togruta herself was rifling through a stack of books and documents that seemed to have been spared from the destruction around them.

“I’m sorry little one, please just listen to me, I’m so so sorry Ahsoka.” Anakin practically sobbed as he stood next to his old padawan.

Luke thought the scene was rather funny, the once mighty Darth Vader reduced to tears over a woman who looked to be less than a decade older than his friend Han. Luke took a step closer to observe the scene, but it seems that it alerted the woman to his presences. Ahsoka was up with her glowing white lightsaber at the ready before Luke could blink, it made him stumble back as he unsheathed his own lightsaber, he could sense Leia reading her own weapon behind him as they watched the Togruta carefully.

“Who are you?” Ahsoka practically snarled. Luke had faced many fearful foes at this point, but something about her, seemed off putting, different, but he couldn’t quite understand.

“Ahsoka! Stand down, they’re not dangerous, they were just following me.” Anakin tried his best to place his ghostly hand on his padawan’s shoulder.

“Shut up Master!” The aggressive tone that she took when acknowledging her old master for the first time caught him off guard as Anakin took a step back.

“General Tano, stand down.” Leia commanded, Luke was impressed by how authoritative his sister sounded, she was really getting used to her leader role.

Ahsoka’s gaze moved behind Luke too Leia as her face softened and Luke watched her gracefully fall to a knee as she bowed her head.

“Princess Organa, it is good to see you. I hope that you have been well.”

“As well as one can be in these times.” Leia dropped her blaster as she approached Ahsoka, “Thank you for your concern, though, I’m afraid that I am no longer a princess, General Tano, Leia will be fine.” Leia noticeably directed a glare at Anakin as she extended a hand to help Ahsoka up. “I hope that you have been well too, my father always spoke very highly of you.”

As Ahsoka stood Leia curtsied to her. Ahsoka just placed a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “You will always be a princess to me.” Her voice was calm, yet full of warmth as she smiled at Leia, “I am very glad senator Organa thought enough of me to speak so highly.”

Anakin watched his daughter and padawan fondly, he was so proud of the woman that his little Snips had become, and whether Leia ever forgave him or not, he was proud that she had grown into her own the way she had.

Ahsoka turned to Luke in turn, “That must make you Luke Skywalker then.” Ahsoka looked him up and down giving him a comforting smile. “I am very sorry for my reaction earlier, I’m afraid you can never be too careful, even with the defeat of the Emperor and his attack dog.”

“I am literally right here!”

“Likewise, I believe we are all on edge right now.” He bowed toward the Togruta.

“You remind me very much of an old friend.”

“Again, right here.”

“I’m sorry, I was unaware that your name was Padme Amidala, Master.” Anakin looked taken a back, but Ahsoka didn’t even spare him a glance.

Luke swore he heard a snicker come from Obi-wan as his father, wait, was Anakin pouting?

“Well, thank you, general Tano.”

“Ahsoka will be fine Luke, I don’t care much for those military titles at this stage in my life.”

“Very well then, thank you Ahsoka.”

“I suppose that you two have come here to do more than exchange pleasantries.”

“Indeed,” Luke took a breath before explaining his plan for establishing a new Jedi order. Once he was done with his explanation, he saw the Ahsoka had a deep frown on her face.

“I am not very found of the idea of resurrecting the Jedi order as it once was.”

“Why not? Weren’t you once a Jedi?”

“I suppose I do not blame Obi-wan for leaving part of the story out, but I was never a Jedi knight. A Jedi Padawan, yes, but I was expelled from the Jedi order before I could become a knight, and I chose not to come back.”

“Why were you expelled?” Obi-wan finally appeared by them, joining the conversation for the first time.

“It was not her fault,” he didn’t face Luke, but instead was steady focused on the woman in white, “the Jedi charged her for a crime that she was not guilty of. She is right, we had many flaws that we needed to address that lead to our fall.” He seemed to float closer allowing a hand over the woman’s face as if he were trying to cup her face. “Though, for all our faults, we are very proud of who you have become, and we are thankful for any part we may have played in that. Ahsoka, I’m so proud of you.”

Ahsoka’s face seemed to look twenty years younger as she looked at Obi-wan, for a moment Luke saw the girl from the old photos from the Clone Wars.

“Thank you, Master.”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve had any need to call me that not so little one.” Ahsoka laughed, Anakin had an unconscious smile spread across his face as he watched his old padawan and master interact, it reminded him so much of a time so long ago, that he never thought he would look back to fondly, but many things had changed since the Clone Wars.

Anakin didn’t notice the silent tear that was rolling down his cheek until he caught his son and daughter staring at him in shock, Ahsoka also seemed to notice their looks as she turned to face her old master.

“Anakin?”

“I’m fine Ahsoka, just happy that you’re okay.”

“You tried to kill me.” Her voice didn’t hold resentment, and it was not a question. It was a statement of fact. Everyone turned to watch Anakin as his face fell slightly.

“You have to know that wasn’t me, it was the darkness, I would never try and hurt you Ahsoka.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

She smirked, “You really think I thought Darth Vader would ask me to join him after killing almost every other force user if you didn’t have some sort of say?”

Anakin’s shoulders slumped as he let out a breath, “In full honesty, I never thought you would agree, I think I would have been disappointed if you did. Though, I would have protected you if you had.”

“I know, but I didn’t need any help.”

“I know.” Anakin’s smile was spread across his face as he looked towards the twins, “But, I do believe there are some people who need your help.”

Ahsoka turned around to face Luke and Leia, looking them over again. “So, are you really looking to restart this thing?” She gestured around her to the ruined temple.

Luke took a step forward, “I think it would be beneficial for force users to have a safe place to train.”

“Be that as it may, you can not simply copy what once failed.”

“I agree,” Luke nodded, “that is why I was hoping you would help me construct a better system.”

“If I’m going to join you in this endeavor, I am going to be the one in charge, at least to start with. In my books experience outranks everything.” Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged a knowing smile.

“Then I hope you will guide us.” Leia bowed to Ahsoka and Luke followed.

“Very well, you two do not have to bow.” The twins straightened, “I have some people I would like to introduce you two if this is the route you plan to take. But first,” she bent over to pick up the texts the had found, handing them to Luke and Leia, “while the Jedi had their faults, they also had their points, study those.” The twins nodded.

“Thank you Master Tano.”

“Luke, there is no reason to call me master, I never earned that title.”

“Well you have earned it to us.”

“Hear that Skyguy? I’m a master.” Ahsoka laughed as she turned to her master.

Anakin couldn’t help but smile, she looked so young when she smiled, it made him wish he had been there more, before everything had collapsed bellow them.

“You’ve earned it.” Obi-wan and Ahsoka were both surprised by how earnest his eyes were at that moment. Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, “hey, snips, can you promise me something?”

She smiled at the nickname she had not heard in ages, she had never thought she would miss it, “Depends, Skyguy, what is it?”

He glanced past Ahsoka to the twins, “I know I have been a long way from being a good father. Probably the closest I have gotten to being a decent father figure was being your master.”

“You act like you did a bad job or something.”

“I will admit, you turned out better than I could have ever hoped for.” His hand reached out as he ran it over Ahsoka’s Lekku. “But sometimes I wonder if that says more about you than me.” He then nodded towards the twins, “Unfortunately I am not perfect, and that resulted in me not being able to do right by them. I know I messed up with you too, but I was hoping that you could still find it in you to help me fix things and be there for me. Plus, I think they could use a big sister sometimes.” The twins let out noises of protest.

“I mean, he isn’t wrong they are part him.” Obi-wan stated as he strokes his beard causing Ahsoka to double over laughing as Anakin gave him a death glare.

“Gee, thanks old man.” Anakin rolled his eyes as Ahsoka continued to giggle.

“Alright, alright.” Ahsoka turned towards the twins after calming herself down. “We better get going, I have some people I need you too meet, and some kids to check up on.”

“Thank you again for your help.” Luke bowed again.

“It’s my honor.” She returned the gesture, “You two go ahead, I’ll meet you outside.”

The twins hesitate for a minute before heading back towards the tunnel they had came from. As Ahsoka turned back turned back to Anakin Obi-wan looked between them before turning to the Togruta woman.

“I guess this is good by for now, young one.”

“I guess so.”

“I will always be a call away if you need me. May the force be with you.”

“Thank you, Obi-wan.”

With that the old Jedi Master dissolved back into the force, leaving Ahsoka with the force ghost of her master.

“You have grown, young one, not even sure if I should call you that anymore.”

“Maybe not, but I think you can be an exception.”

“I’m glad. Have you been able to contact anyone else who may have survived?”

“I have, and I’m pretty sure that Rex would shoot me if I didn’t call you an idiot and tell you hi for him.”

“Rexy boy is still kicken around then?”

“Yeah, he was able to remove the chip from his head, he’s the reason I was able to escape order 66 myself.”

“Good old Rex! Remind me to thank him for that one day.”

“Will do Skyguy.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka, for everything. You have grown into such a wonderful woman.”

“Thank you, Ani, I don’t think I could have done it without your guidance.”

“You better get going, you don’t want them to think you are going to abandon them.

“Yeah, I guess you are right. Plus seeing as they are your kids, who knows what sort of trouble they may be getting into.”

“You should know, aren’t you my eldest?”

“Very funny Ani.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “I guess this is bye for now.” Ahsoka turned to leave, ignoring the part of her that was begging to stay just a little bit longer.

“Hey snips!” Anakin called from behind her, causing her to pause and turn around, “I am unbelievably proud of you.”

“Thank you, Anakin.” Once again, she turned around, she felt his force signature start to dissolve before she spoke again, “One last thing Skyguy!” She felt his signature snap back behind her as she took a rugged breath, “for what it’s worth, I forgive you.”

She didn’t turn around, but her old master stood behind her smiling sadly, as he heard the one thing he really needed to hear.

“Thank you. I’ll always be with you, my little Snips”

With that he finally dissolved and Ahsoka let out a breath she hadn’t even realized that she was holding. Of all the things she had expected when she came to scavenge the old Jedi library today, surely none of this was it. And while she may have not heard the words, she felt the familiar force signature wrap around her, and the feelings of love resonated in the air.

“Love you too, Skyguy.” She didn’t dare speak above a whisper; the force gave a happy buzz before dissipating around her.

Ahsoka sighed and picked up her cloak before going to meet the twins. Memories of the Clone Wars ran through her head, of her friends and comrades who she had once relied on. She tried her best to set those aside, while it may be fun to reminisce, in the long run the future had to be separated. The past was to learn from, and the future was to be lived, and the kids waiting for Ahsoka, they deserved the best future they could get, and she was determined to give them that.


End file.
